24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Barnet
Barnet killed by Jack Bauer? We've wondered in the past if Jeffery G. Barnett or his father Gregory J. Barnett played this fallen guard shot by Bauer through the secluded door windows while James tortured Paul Raines, I'm truly beginning to believe this might actually be who the character Barnet actually is since the show has used existing actor's names for character names. So if anyone can confirm if we hear the radio-heard voice matches up with either of these stunt actors, we might be able to actually identify just who this guy is. --Gunman6 (talk) 19:01, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :This is just speculation--Acer4666 (talk) 09:02, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Much like the roles for Eugene Collier and J.J. Perry were in all respect. I have compared the voice side-by-side with both 24 BTS features as well as the hairline and it matches up no problem.--Gunman6 (talk) 23:04, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ::: I think what Acer is saying is that, while the spoken name "Barnet" in the dialogue, and even the stunt actor seen "killed" by Jack, may in fact be Gregory J. Barnett, we cannot know that this was the name of the character who was shot. That sort of thing has to be established with a name tag or other concrete visual identification, or other unequivocal match-up of facts. Is this unequivocal? (seriously, not rhetorically, since I'm not certain). For example, was it ever established the maximum number of guards who were working with Conlon, and if the name must be necessary as a matter of elimination? If not, we have to remove that image, the Killed By Jack category, etc. 06:58, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::This is absolutely different as we don't need a number of people to confirm this as we can only go by what's seen. There are no other security guards than what's seen and we've identified every single one of them by name or name-tag save for this one. This isn't like Mikali where we have tons of loose-ends as to who that might refer to or the various Day 1 CTU safe-house agents who's reference is unclear, this is the one and only person they could've been referring to since it is the last of the guards seen. There are no other guards seen except these guys and they weren't referring to the mercenaries obviously, only members of the security patrol. There's five of them seen in total and we've identified all the rest, let's do the math. Who's left? This guy who went by the name Barnet. ::::I also listened to the character's dialogue and hairline and it matched up perfect on both accounts and other users have suspected that the performer was Greg Barnett but didn't act on following up on it. :::::The "other users" being alluded to is just me on my list of possible stunt guys killed by Jack. I wish I had never added that - in hindsight, the person reading in "Barnet"'s lines is most likely a member of the "loop group" who do all the random chatter heard in the episode and has nothing to do with the stunt person who got shot by Jack. "hairlines" matching perfectly and voices sounding the same is just Gunman6 wanting to make this fit, the guy shot by Jack is barely visible :::::As for "doing the math" about the guards: Any evidence to suggest there were maximum 5 guards at McLennen-Forster? No. So Barnet could be the guy shot by Jack, he could be someone never seen by the camera. This is an in-universe page, so what the camera sees and doesn't see has no bearing on the existence of people.--Acer4666 (talk) 15:17, May 16, 2014 (UTC) This is the only decent shot I can get for the third guard. Does look a little bit familiar though. --William (talk) 15:50, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Looks fairly much like Kevin Beard.--Gunman6 (talk) 19:10, January 16, 2015 (UTC)